My Dream
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Hope always wanted to go travel outside the Hidden Kingdom, but yet there was also another rather impossible dream she wants to finish: To be a human. When she was able to find a way to turn into a human, will everyone else approve of it?
1. Chapter 1

Her pink eyes stared at a necklace on her bed. It was so simply, yet Hope doesn't even remember having it at all. The necklace was gold with a ruby-like gem shaped like a heart, the shape she loves. The pink and white monkey pick it up in her hands and tilted her head a bit to the side. She said to herself, "Why don't I remember having this? It's such a simply design, yet I don't remember having it. I feel like it could do something besides looking pretty. But... I don't feel like wearing it right now."

She toss the necklace on her bed and put on a gold necklace with three emeralds instead, along with a pair of sapphire earrings shaped like stars and many purple bracelets with five pink gemstones on her right wrist, as she leave her room with some books. The red gem necklace seem to shimmer when it touches the sun's light from the open window, making it almost magical-looking.

* * *

In Woo the Wise's room, Hope came in and said, "Reporting for duty, Woo the Wise. What do you need me to do?"

Woo blinked at the sudden appearance of Hope, but shook his head and said, "O-Oh yeah, I asked you for help."

Hope skipped over to him and said, "So what can I do?"

"Uh... Just sit there and read until I do need your help." Woo the Wise said.

Hope groaned, but sat on a chair in the corner and read some of the books she brought while Woo try to do his work.

_Why did he ask me for my help when he didn't need it? _Hope thought, reading some books.

The books weren't mangas, like she sometimes read. These book were about Japan, the country the Vocaloids are from. She dreamed of the day when she can go to that place, but there's one problem. She's a talking monkey, and there's no talking animals in Japan (or at least that's what she believes in). Also, animals aren't as colorful as here. Hope always thought that the people in Japan would freak out at the sight of her.

_Maybe... _Hope thought with a small smile.

"Woo the Wise!" Hope shouted.

Woo screamed, then his clothes popped up like a umbrella. He put his clothes down and said, "Yes?"

"Do you think there's anyway for a... I don't know if you want to answer... an animal turn into a human?" Hope ask, hoping for a yes, but no. "Is there an way for that to happen in anyway?"

The scientist nearly dropped his test tube that was filled with a green liquid with purple and blue bubbles and gently place it in its holder. Woo turn to Hope and said, "You know there's no way for that to happen."

"There was a way for a human to turn into an animal. First Squad told me of that story." Hope said with a bit of a serious look on her face. "I don't think they would lie to me with a story like that."

"It only works for humans." Woo said.

"How do you know?"

"Uh... Look. Why do you want to be a human?"

"I always wanted to go to Japan, and I can't go there if I'm a monkey. It would be a great adventure for me."

"And not living at a military that's in a war between humans and animals with a demon that wants to destroy this kingdom mix into it is not? That's not a great adventure, Hope? Huh?"

"I've lived in the Hidden Kingdom since I was born and it actually seem to be normal to me. I think I need to get out of here someday. For Pete's sake, it's actually normal to me! Normal! That's what the opposite of what people and animals would think! There's dragons, Twin Masters, Highroller, his cousin who wants to hunt me down, a harpy eagle that wants to eat me, kings and queens of animals, etc, etc. It's not that I'm trying to say I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm trying to say that I want to make new friends in an unknown place I never been to."

Woo signed and said, "Hope, you have to get this idea of being human out of your head. It's impossible!"

"And not the idea of humans turning into animals? And dragons? You once believed that they don't exist until now!" Hope said, trying to prove her point. "Why can't you realize the fact that mystical myths can be real?"

Woo slap his forehead and groaned. Hope also groaned as she continues to read her books about Japan, the country of her dreams. It's not that she wants to get out of here, but to have new friends from a different place.

_If humans can turn into animals, then why can't animals turn into humans? _Hope thought. _Only a miracle could make that dream happen for me. I want to find a way to turn into a human._

* * *

The sky turn into midnight blue with its silver stars and the golden moon. Hope slowly drag herself to her bed with that thought of being a human. She couldn't stop thinking about that idea, or going to Japan. When the monkey hop on her bed, she let out a "OW!"

Hope took out what hurt her back a little and notice it's the necklace from before. She raise it up and said, "Maybe I should give you a chance. Especially since Woo the Wise won't give me a chance to at least think a little bit deeper about my idea."

She could tell the gem wasn't really a ruby. She looked at gems so much that she could tell what's fake or not, sometimes. This bright red gem was a bit of a deeper shade of red than a normal ruby and was bit of an magical look to it, making it more desirable to wear it around her neck now.

_I'm still wishing for that day to become a human and going to Japan. I know Japanese, I know a lot of anime, I know some other Japanese stuff, but I don't look like a human. Why can't Japan be normal with talking animals?! Why can't they understand I want to be friends with them!? _Hope thought, putting her face in her pillow. Then she took off her emerald necklace and the other jewelry she wore.

She put on the ruby-like necklace and went to sleep with the blanket covering her whole body and her head filled with dreams of being human and Japan. A smile appear on her lips as she move her body a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Her pink eyes open up to a new morning, seeing the ceiling of her room. Hope yawned, sitting up on her bed. She blinked a few times, and thought, _I feel a little different, but not that different. What is it?What is it?_

Hope felt her toes wiggle, but it seems to be a bit different than usual. She slowly turn her head towards the full body mirror in the corner of the room. A look of horror and surprise appear on her face when she got a look at the reflection.

She fell out of her bed when she tried to slowly inch away from it, and crawl towards the mirror for a better look. Once she was in front of the mirror, she place a hand on the mirror and slowly stand up on her two feet. Her look of horror and confusion turned into great awe and amazement when she realize what she became the thing she wanted: A human.

Hope twirl around, trying to check herself in the mirror. She remembered she was about as tall as Apetrully (without his signal), maybe a few inches shorter than him, when she was a monkey, but now she's about as tall as Lin Chung. She have long waist-length, pink hair, and pink eyes. She place her furless hands on her creamy white skin, feeling her new human face. Luckily, she wore pink pajamas decorated with red hearts and yellow stars, which may have came with the human body, and the necklace from last night. She was kind of sad that she didn't keep her tail like a half human and half animal, but doesn't mind it at all.

"Dreams do come true. I'm now a human! I can't believe it at all! I'm human..." Hope quietly said, running her fingers through her long pink hair. "I need to get some new clothes. Hm... Sonia might help me."

She twirl around once more, looking at herself in the mirror and thought, _Okay, I know humans don't usually have pink hair or eyes, but I like it._ Then she quickly ran out of her room and into the halls of Big Green.

* * *

Sonia was still asleep in her room until she suddenly felt someone jump into her bed. She could hear Hope's voice say, "Good morning, Sonia! Can you help me with something? It's really important that you help me."

"Hope, can it wait til... later?" Sonia said, opening her eyes.

Instead of the pink and white monkey she knows, she saw a pretty human girl with pink hair and pink eyes on her bed, very close to her. Yaksha suddenly push her off the bed as Sonia shouted, "Who are you?!"

"It's me Hope. Don't you recognize me?" The girl ask, frowning a little. "We been friends for many months now."

Sonia shook her head, not believing her, and said, "If you are Hope, then... tell me something Hope and I only knows."

"Let me see... We played the pocky game with the rest of First Squad, Second Squad, the Air Force, and Apetrully." The pink girl said, mentioning that horrible time. "Also, you have quite a crush on Lin Chung."

"You just need to mention the pocky game part." Sonia said with a small red blush on her face when Hope mentioned the crush part. "Hope, what happen to you? You're now... human."

"I know!" Hope said, standing up with a big smile on her face.

"How did you become one?"

"I have no idea. Anyway, the reason why I'm here is because I need some clothes. I don't want to wear pajamas all the time."

Sonia look at the pink human and said, "I don't think my clothes would fit you. You're a little bit big for them."

"Are you saying that I'm fa-"

"No, not in that way."

"Oh, what are we going to do with clothes?"

"I guess we can ask Sheep Queen to make you new clothes."

Hope happily nod her head up and down, and skip out of Sonia's room. Seeing Hope skip in her new human body, Sonia thought it looked odd on her now. Also... _I think Hope should stop skipping if she's now a human. She looks so childish when she skips. _Sonia thought, trying to get this animal turning into human information set in her head. It was kind of much.

* * *

It took a while for Hope to make Sheep Queen believe she was Hope in a human form, but at least Hope got some clothes to wear that would fit on her human form. Hope walk in the halls of Big Green with a big smile on her face in the afternoon.

She wore a pair of yellow star-shaped earrings, a white shirt, a pink hoodie with a big, white heart in the middle, pink jeans with red hearts on the pockets, white socks, and red sneakers. On her right wrist was a red bracelet with pink and white beads and on her left wrist was a purple bracelet with blue beads. She still wore the necklace with the red gem from last night.

_I can't believe I'm a human! I have no idea how, but this gives me the chance I needed! I have to tell First Squad! _Hope thought.

As she walk towards First Squad's briefing room, Hope wasn't able to notice the members of Big Green giving her strange looks.

* * *

In First Squad's briefing room, it was the usual for the squad until Lin Chung notice Sonia with a uneasy look on her face as she look at herself in the little mirror she held. She couldn't stop thinking about what happen this morning with Hope. Sonia thought it was so strange that Hope was actually been able to turn into a human! There shouldn't be a way an animal can do that!

_I guess Hope was really wants to go to this Japan place. _Sonia thought, remembering the few times Hope mentioned it to her. _How am I suppose to know she really wants to go? But I don't want het to go now. We still have so many things I want to do with her._

"Sonia?" Sonia heard Lin Chung's voice said.

"Huh? What?" Sonia said, looking up.

She notice the rest of First Squad looking at her when Lin Chung mentioned her name.

"Is there something the matter? You seem to be spacing out lately." Lin Chung ask, sounding a bit worry.

"Oh... It's nothing. Nothing at all." Sonia said with a nervous smile.

"Come on, you can't hide it. Just tell us." Mighty Ray said.

"Okay... It's Hope."

"What did she do this time?" Mr. NoHands ask.

"Well... Do you remember anything about Hope wanting to go to Japan but can't because she's a monkey?"

"You can't be telling us that Hope actually found a way to be human. Right?" Mighty Ray said.

They could see a look on Sonia's face that seems to say 'yes'.

"No..."' Jumpy said in disbelief.

"Yes." Sonia simply said.

"How do you know?" Lin Chung ask.

"Well... This morning, Hope came into my room for-"

"Sonia, what do you think?" They heard Hope's voice at the door.

First Squad look at the direction of the door, seeing Hope. The guys of First Squad's jaws dropped in surprise, realizing what Sonia said was true, but quickly close them.

"It's nice, Hope." Sonia said with a small, nervous smile.

"I guess Sonia was right about Hope finding a way to be human." Mighty Ray said.

"Good, Sonia told you." Hope said with a relief look. "I thought I have to explain this, but I don't really know how it's possible."

"You have no idea how you became a human?" Mr. NoHands ask.

"No idea what's so ever. One night, I was just a pink and white monkey, and BOOM!"

First Squad jumped a bit by the sudden sound Hope made as Hope finished, "Now I'm a human wearing pink and white... and other pretty colors. Isn't that great? Now I'm able to go to Japan!"

Hope wave a little flag of Japan that seems come out of nowhere. First Squad started to look uneasy as Sonia did before.

"Hope, aren't you going a bit fast?" Lin Chung ask.

"Yeah, you've just been a human for like hours." Mighty Ray said. "You have to get used to being human. I never thought I would say that in my life."

"It's not that different from when I was a monkey. You know I walk on two legs instead of the usual way a monkey move around." Hope said.

"You don't have a lot of clothes. You're not going to wear the same thing, are you?" Sonia said.

"I'll ask Sheep Queen to make me clothes, and I might be able to get some clothes from Japan."

"Um... You're not that fan of seafood, and you told Japan have a lot of it." Mr. NoHands said, trying to think of reasons that might keep Hope here longer.

"I'll get used to it. Besides, it's not all seafood."

"You can't go there alone." Mighty Ray said.

"If I can live in a tree house where a castle of harpy eagles lives nearby it for a week, I bet I can go to Japan alone."

With every negative reason they throw at her, Hope throws a positive one back at them. Before First Squad could say another reason why she can't go, Hope suddenly snapped, "What's wrong with you!? I dreamed to go to Japan and you're trying to hold me back! You're not going to stop me no matter what! You hear me!"

First Squad froze when they notice the look on Hope's face. A very angry expression. A striking resemblance to that look when she got mad when anyone insults her mother, only with more crazy. Instead of red eyes, there were blue rings in her eyes like what a psycho might have.

"We're sorry!" Sonia shouted, fearing what she might do to them.

Somehow, Lin Chung was able to stay calm. He walk over to Hope and said, "We are. Why don't you go to your room and... get pack for Japan?"

A big smile appear on Hope's face as the rings in her eyes disappear.

"Okay." Hope said, then she left the room.

There was silence in the briefing room until Mighty Ray said, "What just happened?"

"I don't know..." Mr. NoHands said, still feeling some of the shock.

"Well, I do know that we can't let Hope go to Japan. She doesn't seem to ready to be that far away from us." Sonia said. "We better get the commander to talk to her about this. The closest thing to fighting they had was the argument about Hope living at the tree house."

"She's right." Mighty Ray said. "We have to get the commander."


	3. Chapter 3

The commander always knew that Hope did have a desire to go to Japan, but couldn't since she's a monkey. When he was told that he have to talk to Hope about it, he didn't expect that Hope would actually go so far that she became a human.

Apetrully stood in front of Hope's bedroom door and took a deep breath. He knock on the door and heard, "Come in!"

The commander came in the room. He froze when he notice a girl in pink. He can tell it was Hope in human form. The pink was very obvious. Hope sat on her bed with a pink backpack by her side.

"Hi Apetrully!" Hope said. "Surprised?"

Apetrully nodded.

_I think I like Hope better when she's a monkey. _Apetrully thought.

"So... Why are you here?" Hope ask.

"Um... It's about this Japan business." Apetrully said, sitting next to her.

"Please don't tell me that you're trying to make me stay here in the Hidden Kingdom. I'm going!"

"I-It's not that. It's... Are you sure you want to go to Japan?"

"Of course! I dreamed for it so long."

"Well... I don't think you shouldn't go-"

"Why you!"

Apetrully found himself pinned to the wall by the shoulders with Hope staring at him in the face. She have a familiar angry look on her face while there were blue rings in her pink eyes.

"I wanted to come to Japan badly and this might be my only chance to go! Why are you trying to stop me?!" Hope shouted.

The commander felt afraid for what she might do to him. Even though he remembers what she did to Sparky Black during the pocky game, he still tried to talked to her about this while at the same time, he felt panicked.

"Hope, look what your doing! You know you would never do this would me." Apetrully said.

He felt a hand on his chest, still holding him against the wall. Apetrully could see Hope's other hand ball up into a fist and she look like she might going to punch him in the face any second now.

_She's going to do it! She's actually going to do it! _Apetrully thought, closing his eyes tightly.

Hope's fist was about a few centimeters away from his face until Apetrully suddenly grab Hope's red gem and was able to pull the necklace off her neck. The commander open his eyes when he felt no pain and his feet was on the floor. He could see Hope, no longer human but the pink and white monkey he loves. Hope look confuse as she slowly let go of the commander. She quickly went to her mirror as Apetrully slowly walk over her with the necklace in his hand. He could see the disappointment in Hope's face when she look at herself in the mirror.

Hope's eyes widen in realization and shouted, "The necklace! The necklace made me a human!"

She turn to the commander and shouted, "Give me the necklace!"

"No." Apetrully said, shaking his head. "I think you should stay away from it for a while."

"Give. Me. That. Necklace!" Hope said, stomping her foot on the ground at each word she said.

Apetrully just have to blink and quickly ran for the door with Hope chasing after him. Hope felt the door slam into her face and she fell to the ground. She heard Apetrully shout, "You better think what you did or no more necklace!"

Soon, the pink and white monkey found herself alone. Hope's tail went limp as she lay down on the floor.

"Okay... I may have went a bit too far." Hope said to herself. "For Pete's sake! I almost beat up Apetrully and he's my best guy friend! I bet he hates me now. Why did I wanted to go to Japan in the first place? I don't even remember why! Maybe..."

* * *

Apetrully was walking towards Hope's room, holding a bowl of noodles. He stood in front of her door and let out a soft, sad sigh. The commander knock on the door and said, "Hope, I'm sorry about before, and I brought you dinner."

He heard only silence and said, "Hope?"

He slowly open the door and froze at the sight. Her room... It's empty. All was left was the painted walls and the carpet.

_D-Did she decided to go to Japan? No. She seems to be very convince she have to be human. So, where is she now? _Apetrully thought. _Maybe..._


	4. Chapter 4

The commander stood in front of Hope's tree house, knowing this might be the only place Hope can turn to. He let out a soft sigh and thought, _Hope... _

He look through the windows, hoping to see Hope first. Apetrully stopped at the window that showed Hope's room. Through the window, Apetrully could see Hope in the corner of her now darken room. Even though the room was dark, he could see the stuff in Hope's room in Big Green are now in her room in the tree house. Apetrully could see Hope curled up in a ball with a chocolate pocky in her mouth.

Apetrully gently tab on the window's glass, hoping to get Hope's attention. Hope look up to see the commander at the window. She quickly finish her pocky and slip under the bed. Apetrully let out a small sigh. He was able to open the window open and enter Hope's room. He remembered Hope sometimes doesn't lock all her window. As he close the window and lock it, he heard, "Dang it! I forgot!"

"Hope..." Apetrully said, turning to her bed that used to be in Big Green.

"No. Don't come any closer." He heard Hope's voice.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you like before. I know you hate me for before."

Apetrully sat on the bed and said, "You know, you seem to do things to the extreme sometimes."

There was only silence.

"You easily feel guilty, especially when it comes with me and Big Green." Apetrully continues. "You seem to easily get angry with anyone depending on what it is, like your mother and your desire about Japan. Why do you want to go to Japan?"

"I wanted to see what it's like outside of the Hidden Kingdom, but I seem to forgotten for a while when I found out a way to become human." Hope said from under her bed.

"Why are you so interested in Japan?"

"Anime." Hope simply said. "I never seen something as interesting as it. That's when I became so interested in Japan's culture. Especially how they were able to make so many cute stuff I can never get in the Hidden Kingdom. Especially how they made almost everything seems to be so magical."

"Is that it?"

"No..."

There was some silence between them until Apetrully said, "Is it about your mother?"

"Yes..." Apetrully was able to hear from Hope. "I thought if I go outside of the Hidden Kingdom, then maybe I can forget a little bit about her, but I felt very guilty about it now that I think about it."

"And this human business?"

"I hoped the humans at Japan would like me if they see I'm a human."

"You showed me many strange things from Japan. I don't think a talking monkey would be the strangest thing there."

"Still..."

"From the time I spent with you, you are very different from anyone else I know. You seem to be very innocent and happy, and yet you have another side to you. I-I think you should have your freedom."

From under her bed, Hope was able to see a familiar red, heart-shaped gem on the ground. She shivered a bit.

"I don't desire the ability the necklace gives me. I almost hurt you while I was a human. I don't think I have the heart to go to Japan." Hope said.

Hope suddenly found herself pulled from under the bed and sitting next to Apetrully. She stiffen when Apetrully wrap an arm around her waist. Hope slowly turn her head towards the commander, who's turning his head at the window.

"Hope, it's all in the past. You have to forgive yourself whenever something like this happen." Apetrully said.

The commander turn his head towards Hope and kiss her on the forehead, making her blush a little. He gently held Hope's chin and said, "Why don't we go back to Big Green and tell everyone the news."

Apetrully let go of Hope's chin, letting her nod.

"By the way, how were you able to move all your stuff from Big Green so quickly?" Apetrully ask.

"That's a secret I can't tell." Hope said with a smile.

Apetrully sighed and thought, _It's good to have you back._


	5. Chapter 5

It been a few days since Hope moved back to Big Green. Hope still kept the necklace and its ability to turn into a human, which she usually use for fun. In Big Green's cafeteria, everyone was having lunch when they notice the curtains open up. Humans and animals around it smiled to see Hope on the stage and yet they also wonder why she have been doing performances on stage more often.

Hope wore the magic necklace with the heart-shaped, red gem, meaning she's in her human form. She wore a long-sleeved, black and white striped shirt under a white, short-sleeved shirt, a pink skirt that reach to her knees, pink and white striped socks that reach to her knees, and pink sneakers with blue laces. On her head were the pink, heart-shaped headphones.

Music played, letting Hope know to sing.

Hope: **Hashiridasu BASU oikakete**

**Boku wa kimi ni**

**Tsutaetakatta**

**Kokoro no moyamoya ga kieta**

**Taisetsu na mono ga mietanda**

Ah... Japanese. Even though they don't really understand it, they still love Hope's singing.

H: **Konua kantau na**

**Kotae ga deteru no ni**

**Nani ni tamaeratte**

**Miokutta no darou?**

**Boku ga boku de aru tame ni**

**Shoudou ni**

**Sunao ni narou**

Everyone was surprised to hear Hope's singing changed japanese into english.

H: **I love you, I love you**

**With all my strength, I run**

**I love you, I love you all along**

**I shout at the top of my lungs**

**I love you, I love you**

**So much that it hurts to breathe**

**I can't give up**

**My diamond shout**

Soon, her singing went back to japanese.

H: **Ushinau mono ni kitzuita toki**

**Ike mo tatte mo**

**Irarenakatta**

**Ima sugu boku ni dekiru no wa**

**Kono omoi kotoba ni suru koto**

_Maybe I should ask Hope for some lessons in Japanese. _Apetrully thought, enjoying Hope's singing.

H: **Nazeka sakki kara**

**Sora wo miteru dake de**

**Bitomi ga uruuru**

**Afurete tomaranai**

**Bokutachi ga sumu**

**Kono sekai wa**

**Dareka e no**

**Ai de michiteru**

Once again, her japanese turn into english. Hearing her sing this felt good to hear for the members.

H: **Never again, oh never again**

**Will I ever let you go**

**Absolutely, I swear absolutely**

**I'll finally be able to meet you**

**Absolutely, oh absolutely**

**I'll show you happiness**

**I want you to hear**

**My diamond shout**

Her singing was filled with such passion for all to hear. Everyone could just feel that passion.

H: **Ujiuji shita tatte do**

**Nan ni mo hajimaranai yo**

**Kanjou hakidashite**

**Ima sugu sunae ni nare!**

**Koe ni daseba**

**Hikari kagayaku**

Once again, she begins to sing in english, but she seems to be crying a little as she sings in the same passion as before.

H: **I love you, I love you**

**With all my strength I run**

**I love you, I loved you all along**

**I shout at the top of my lungs**

**I love you, I love you**

**My affections reach out!**

**I love you, I love you all along**

**As I shout them through wind**

**I love you, I love you**

**So much that it hurts to breathe**

**I can't give up**

**My diamond shout**

She really started to cry as she finish up her singing.

H: **I'll say it with courage**

**I've been quiet all along**

**There's no shame in letting out now**

"**I love you" are the best words**

"**I love you" are the best words**

"**I love you" are the best words**

**Let out your feelings**

**And be honest about it all!**

Everyone cheered as Hope finishes the song. As the audience quiet down, few tears went down Hope's face and Hope said, "I have an announcement to make, everyone."

Everyone quieted down. Only a few knew what she's going to say.

"I might be gone for a few days to go to Japan," Hope said.

Some talking were heard from the crowd.

"But that doesn't mean I won't come back." Hope continued. "Also, I don't know when I'm going to Japan, so this is just in case."

Most of the crowd sweatdropped as Hope went down the stage and sat down with First Squad. Suddenly, Hope felt her necklace come off, letting her turn back into a monkey. Hope could see Apetrully holding her necklace.

"Sorry. I'm pretty used to you as a monkey." Apetrully said.

"That's okay." Hope said, taking the necklace.

"We're glad that you're not going soon." Sonia said.

"Yeah. I have some packing up to do and it might take a long time." Hope said with a small smile. "Ah... It's good to be home."


End file.
